parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Animated World
Animated World is a parody of Jurassic World Plot Twenty-two years after the events of Animated Park, InGen has opened a fully-functional facility called "Animated World" on Isla Nublar. Brothers Zach and Gray Mitchell have been sent there to visit their aunt, Claire Dearing, the park's operations manager. Claire's assistant Zara is their guide, as Claire is too busy recruiting more corporate sponsors with bigger cartoon attractions to maintain the park's attendance. To that purpose, InGen's geneticists have created a new genetically-modified dinosaur called Roger Rabbit, made from DNA of several characters, as well as animals like cuttlefish and tree frogs. Dr. Henry Wu, the park's chief geneticist, keeps the exact combination a secret. Jurassic World CEO Simon Masrani wants Warner siblings trainer and researcher, Owen Grady, to evaluate the ‍Roger 's enclosure before the exhibit opens to the public. Owen and Claire, who dated one time but clashed over Claire's workaholic nature and Owen's irreverent personality, inspect the exhibit together. Owen warns Claire that Roger is particularly dangerous because it has never been socialized to other toons. Vic Hoskins, head of InGen security, believes that the Warners (Yakko, Wakko and Dot) can be trained for military use, but Owen argues that his being the Warners' "special friend" does not mean they are tamed or controllable. At Roger enclosure, Owen and Claire discover that Roger has seemingly scaled the wall and escaped. Owen and two other staff enter the enclosure, but Roger ambushes them, having faked its escape. Owen survives, but the two men are killed before the Rabbit disappears into the jungle. Masrani sends the Asset Containment Unit to capture Roger alive, but after it kills most of the team, Claire orders an evacuation. Meanwhile, Gray and Zach, having sneaked away to explore on their own, ignore the evacuation order and wander into a forested area in one of the park's gyrospheres. The Roger attacks and destroys the vehicle, but the boys survive. Traveling on foot, they come upon the ruins of the original Animated Park Visitor Center. After finding and repairing an old Jeep, they drive back to the main park. Owen and Claire, searching for the boys, trail them back to the main park after barely surviving the Roger themselves. Roger continues its rampage, killing several Elmers Fudds and smashing into the park's aviary, thus freeing several characters that become out of control, like Road Runner, Foghorn Leghorn, Little Beeper, Gogo Dodo, The Goodfeathers, Chicken Boo and etc. Masrani and two soldiers hunt Roger by helicopter, but when escaped birds attack, it crashes, killing everyone aboard. Gray and Zach arrive at the main park as the birds begin attacking the visitors; Owen and Claire find Gray and Zach, while armed troops subdue the birds. Hoskins, backed by InGen security, assumes command and decides to use the Warners to track and kill Rogers; Owen reluctantly agrees with the plan. They follow Roger into the jungle, and Owen and several InGen soldiers launch an attack. However, because Roger has Warner DNA, it can communicate with the Warner siblings, and turns them against the soldiers. Dot is killed just as Owen is establishing his bond with it. Meanwhile, Hoskins has Dr. Wu helicoptered off the island with cartoon embryos, protecting his research. Owen, Claire, Zach, and Gray find Hoskins in the lab packing up the remaining cartoon embryos. As Hoskins unveils his intention to create genetically-modified cartoon super-weapons, he is killed by Wakko. Owen, Claire and the boys go outside, where the remaining Warners confront them. Owen reestablishes his bond with them before Roger appears. The Warners brothers align with Owen and attack Roger, resulting in Wakko being killed. Knowing they are outmatched, Claire lures the park's veteran Bugs Bunny into a fight with Roger. Bugs is overpowered until Yakko, the lone surviving Warner, reappears. The overwhelmed Roger is forced towards a cage, where the resident Tasmanian Devil capture it and probably kill him. Bugs departs, with Yakko following. The next day, the survivors are evacuated to Costa Rica. Zach and Gray are reunited with their parents while Owen and Claire decide they will, "stick together for survival". Characters * Yakko, Wakko and Dot - Velociraptor * Roger Rabbit - Indominus Rex * Bugs Bunny - Tyrannosaurus Rex * Tasmanian Devil - Mosasaurus * Elmer Fudd - Apatosaurus * Birds - Pterosaur Category:Jurassic World Spoofs Category:Paulodejesus18 Category:Jurassic Park Spoofs